Generally, infrastructure facilities such as bridges, large facilities, underground utilities, etc. are becoming larger and modernized according to the development of society in order to meet various requirements of members of society.
Accordingly, various new technologies, new methods, new materials, etc. are being introduced, and the need for verification of stability, etc., which is prerequisite for introducing them, is being required.
Recently, a laser ultrasonic apparatus is used to diagnose structures. The laser ultrasonic apparatus radiates a strong pulse laser beam on the surface of an object, generates an ultrasonic signal, and detects whether the object is damaged by measuring the ultrasonic signal propagated or reflected from the object.
Meanwhile, a technique serving as background to the present invention entitled “Inspection apparatus and method using laser” is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1072802 registered on Oct. 6, 2011.